The Parallel War
by TheTrueStorywriter
Summary: There's a war raging. Its in the universes of Rin Okumura, Ed and Al Elric, Death Students, Half-bloods, Naruto, and maybe other darker universes. All the universes are parallel, live parallel, so problems are parallel to right? Wrong. In this case, there is one big threat, and its against all of them. The hero's and their leader Kahlan must defeat it while solving personal issues.
1. Part 1: Kiba and Ky

THIS STORY IS RATED MA.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, ADULT CONTENT, ACTION, CUSSING, AND DISCLAIMER, I OWN THE RIGHTS TO NONE OF THESE.

This is my first fanfic, please comment helpful things, thank you...

Kiba's pov...

Everything was so dramatic right now, what is wrong with all the women...

"Kyiucee?"

I called out to my girlfriend, she had red hair, not a single freckle in sight, and beautiful blue eyes.

"KYIUCEE!"

"I SAID WHAT!" She screamed back.

"HARD TO BELIEVE SOMEONE AS LOUD AS YOU HAD TO REPEAT THEMSEFL!" I taunted, shouting to her in the next room. Pretty soon I heard it, her shout of rage, slamming down her book, as if she was reading it anyway. She came into the living room of the large cabin we were giving for all the ninja staying at Camp Half-Blood. Oh yeah, we were here on a mission, something about protecting some chick and her squad, a crew on this giant bronze ship piloted by some greasy dude named Leo Valdez. And when I say greasy, I don't mean he's nasty, I mean he is usually covered in grease or oil from working on that damn ship, although I have to appreciate him for adding in extra rooms for all the rest of us, doubling the ship in size in the couple weeks we had been here at camp.

Kyiucee stomped out of the other room , "What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" She was pissed. Had I gone to far? Nah, Kyiucee must just be caught up in all this drama or some shit. Her red hair was pulled up into a pony tail with…some strange things the people of this universe call "rubber bands" it was so weird here, but I guess they needed us or all the universes would be destroyed, parallel or not.

"Hey Ky, calm down…I was only joking…" I said soothingly, stepping up and moving behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her onto me, I rested my head on her shoulder in the crook of her neck. She slyly pressed against me, and I got pinned between her and a wall…is this backwards? Aren't I supposed to be the one doing the seductive pinning? Oh she will so pay for that one….

"You are right Kiba…I'm overreacting." She purred. An apology? Admitting she was wrong? Oh yeah, something was going on here. This was bullshit, and the fact that she pinned me…she's up to something. Tease me again then leave to go hang out with that girl piper? No… Piper is with Jason right now… the house was all to use for once. And the reason I don't really call it a cabin as much is because it was almost the size of the "Big House" as the Half-bloods here call it..

"What are you up to Ky?" I almost purred into her ear, my words strung like silk.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of Kiba Inuzuka…" She replied a little to innocently. Oh I was so tired of this shit, having her tease me then suddenly leave when I get excited. NO this time she wasn't going to leave. "My turn" I thought as I grinning, that grin only few select people have seen, being Shino and Ky herself. You could clearly see my Canine teeth, my teeth were like normal humans until you see my smile, and see that some of them are much sharper than the rest, like Akamaru's. Speaking of… I walked to the door and pushed my old friend out of my room, closing the door behind me, Akamaru wimpered once, pawing at the door, before realizing what was going on and how hopeless it was in an attempt to get me to open that door before I finish. I turned around and say that Ky looked a bit alarmed. "Kiba…w-what are you doing?" She asked shyly, I stood between her and the door. What's the matter with her? She was never shy, her cheeks were rosy red, and her lips were as kissable as ever. That's was temptation enough for me…I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, slowly pushing her back towards the far wall. Thank gods I cleaned this place before this went down. She was against the wall now, I pressed into her and she gasped, one of my arms was behind her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss, while the other was one the wall, letting ME do the pinning this time. That was excitement enough for me, she wasn't resist at all.

I leaned back to look at her face once, she was looking at me in awe, her lips were wet and blood red, that was from me… I did that… I looked up at her cheeks, redder than before, not the color of her hair, but just the perfect shade. Then I finally got up the courage to look her in the eyes. Fear. That's what was in her eyes, it looked like she had taken a vacation in pure bliss and then had a rude awakening. Pain and hurt shot through my heart… I leaned into her again "What's the matter? Do you not love me? Are you scared of me? I'm…sorry I didn't know…" I whispered, pain radiated in my chest, how could I love someone so infuriating so much? What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"No…" She whispered back finally, and I had a moment of panic that seemed to last a lifetime before she finished what she was going to say. "I…just have never done this before…I don't know what to do…don't be mad at me Kiba…" I have never felt more relieved so far. I couldn't believe what a little drama queen bitch I had just been. Then the shock hit…badass Ky…Ky who could handle anything. Had…never had…sex? I must have had a funny look on my face because now her whole face was red, and I immediately felt bad.

"No, don't worry about it, I was just a bit surprised that someone like you…as gorgeous as you, even if you are infuriating, could be so…innocent and pure…" She looked angry, shit, I said the wrong thing. But then the tension relaxed as she pulled me into and even rougher kiss taking me by surprise. Who the fuck am I pinning to the wall? This isn't my Ky… I wonder if I woke the beast inside of her. I grin through the kiss, licking her lips, asking for permission and before I knew it, she had ripped off my shirt. Wait. Why had she ripped off my shirt? Holy shit this is hot. We weren't even kissing anymore, we were devouring each other. How am I still thinking? What's wrong with me? Has the Aphrodite's rubbed off on me? I knew our cabin was too close to theirs. That's was my last thought before she guided my hand down to the bottom of her shirt. I pulled it up, revealing a flat stomach, I got a bit excited but forced myself to stay calm, and she was just going to walk out again. You know that Kiba, calm the fuck down!

Suddenly, Ky got impatient and ripped off her own shirt. Wait. SHE RIPPED OFF HER OWN SHIRT HOLY FUCK. I backed away from the kiss just long enough to look at her tits. Holy shit they were perfect. In a simple white bra, just perfect C's. This was amazing. I didn't wait for an invitation, I snaked my hand up and grabbed one of them, using the other one to put on her back and lead her to the bed. She gasped in my mouth when I first grabbed her, I loved that. I pulled her down onto the bed on top of me, and she continued kissing me before tearing off her bra. I pulled down her pants. Yeah, she wants this. There's no doubt now, I allow myself to get more excited as I pull off her pants.

OH MY GOD. SHES WEARING A THONG. Those were my only thoughts as all I could do was stare, her pants now on the floor next to the bed. It was awesome, not a tiny thong but sexy none the less, also plain white. And, with both pleasure and pride I looked at them, they were already wet. Dripping almost, I grabbed her bare tit now and started sucking on her nipple. Licking it, and reached under, starting to caress her clit. I heard her moan. Oh gods that moan, I don't think I've ever been more turned on by anyone, with absolute pleasure and a smirk, I pulled off her thong, slowly and carefully, before starting to finger her.

Holy crap is she tight. I could only get in two fingers, without any room left. She had never done this before, but she wasn't pained by it. Haha, she so masturbates. That is so hot for some reason. What is wrong with me? She started pulling down my pants, and I forced her back again, so I could continue sucking and fingering, pulling off my own pants and boxers, them joining the pile next to the bed. I had almost an 8 inch cock. In a flash, I dropped her onto me, I knew she wasn't expecting it, and that was revenge, she started bouncing up and down, moaning as loud as she could, I fingered her clitoris and continued sucking her tits, using my other arm to support her. Fuck she's so tight. I'm almost embarrassed to say I moaned to…almost embarrassed.

Finally I was near breaking point, but fuck if I was going to cum before she did. I took her off my dick, it was almost painful stopping, but this would be worth it. I laid her in front of me, sideways on the bed, I fingered her, sucking her clit, before going down to her entrance. Her moans were almost too much for me, but I kept going, swirling my tongue clockwise, then counterclockwise, not stopping until she screamed my name. "KIBAAAAA!" I picked her up and started bouncing her up and down again, playing with her clit as before and kissing her more passionately. Finally I reached climax, and came inside her, her cumming at the same time as me. Damn, timing perfect. Finally I laid her down next to me and pulled a sheet over us, it was too hot for a blanket so kicked it onto the floor. When I looked up I almost had a heart attack. The person I saw in the doorway terrified me, he had flaming red head, also no freckles except he had stormy green blue eyes and dark eyeliner, and he wore a somehow angry poker-face.

"Any louder, and the entire camp would have heard you, and now if you are done going at it like bunnies, we have new arrivals Kahlan wants you to meet." He said in a disgusted voice, Ky was shaking in fear next to me, knowing Gaara could kill her any second he wanted, but the gourd on his back remained still. "However, I suggest next time, you fucking lock up your dog, Leviathan damn near killed him. I'm afraid he would be no match for a Hellhound…" I paled. Akamaru should know better than to fuck with Lev, what in the hell was he thinking? Gaara turned to leave… "Oh yeah… and the new guy, he's taking care of your little sister…since I don't believe its suitable for her to stay in this particular room…"

"She's seven what the hell do you mean "take care of her" you sick fuck?!" I shouted after him. But Gaara was already gone, and I don't think he could care less.


	2. Part 1: Drama and War

THIS IS RATED M

ADULT CONTENT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE BOOKS/ANIME

Kahlan's Pov

Where are Kiba and Kyiucee?

The war council was TWO HOURS AGO, and Edward and Alphonse Elric were already settled in their house, with me and soon to be Rin, and Yukio Okumura… as well as a temporary home for Kiba's little sister. Di Imortals where are those idiots? If I had known getting the ninja, AND keeping the secret would be this hard I wouldn't have bothered. Of course that boy Gaara already found out…but the rest of the ninja, they have no idea we aren't even in their universe….what to do…

"Haha, no Raina, you use those to color in this book here… see?" Edward Elric said to Kiba's seven year old little sister. He agreed to watch her, ruefully at first but then, finding that she was actually a nice obedient child he agreed, until she turned about nine that's when she gets her first beast and starts training as a beast-master, luckily he won't have to keep her for that long, and I know nothing on earth can touch this child once Edward and Alphonse Elric grow to like her… not since Nina.

"I do? But they looks and feel funny….like waxy in paper…" Rain said, confused to Ed.

"Well that's because it IS wax, Rain..." Al said, smiling down at her, he was about 15 and Ed was 18. Al had to cut his dirty blond hair short, but Ed had refused. I could see already that Ed and Al were taking a liking to Raina. That's better than I could have hoped, not just ONE Elric brother, considering her as little sister, but BOTH. Perfect.

"But big brother, how can you draw with wax?" She asked Al, and his face darkened before he covered it and smiled again, Ed flinched slightly in the corner. I couldn't blame them seeing their history with those that called them "big brother."

"You see, this crayon, it transfers particles of itself onto the paper, making it take on a different color, depending on how hard you pressed down, in a certain shade, making drawing possible," Ed told her, to which Al scowled.

"Ed, she's seven, she has no idea what you just said," Al said rolling his eyes, "Look Rain, it means you press down on the paper with the crayon, and whatever color the crayon is, rubs off on the paper, making pretty pictures and lines and stuff," Al explains in a more elementary way.

"Oh, that makes more sense than what bigger brother said," Rain said nodding, Ed almost flinched again, but then he broke into a big grin.

"Okay, we have other things to do, let me grab your stuff and then we can go look at our new house, we may be staying there for a few weeks or so while we are at this camp, I think other people will be with us too…" Ed said, grabbing Rain's suitcase and looking at me. Rain had arrived just earlier today as a special cross-over, we sent our youngest person to the ninja academy there, he is a son of Morpheus and a powerful one at that too. In return they sent their most likely to survive this camp, Rain, little sister of Kiba and a beast-master.

"That's right, I'm one of your room mates…" I said pulling out of deep thought. Ed looked at me in surprise. "Hey, don't look at me like that, and Winry is too, as well as Rin and Yukio Okumura when those two get here. And also, our "cabin" is as big as the big house thanks to the Hephaestus kids, we will also be hosting squad 3, from the death academy. It includes Death-the-kid, and his weapons, Liz and Patty, as well as BlackStar and HIS weapon Tsubaki, and finally Maka as well as their cat, Blair, and their teacher Dr. Stine with his weapon Spirit since death already has a new scythe will be at the big house most of the time with meetings but they might sleep there sometimes, their team lead and her weapon Soul-eater,and we also have room for one more just in case," I said matter-of-factly.

"That many people huh?" Ed asked in a quiet, accepting voice and Al's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, the ninjas have less space…a lot less, with Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kyiucee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and this douche Sasuke…" I said, shrugging.

"I insist you don't use language like that around my little sister," Kiba, said walking into the room, Ed had picked up Rain's crayons and was holding up one of the camper's chemistry book, her suitcase forgotten next to him. I glared daggers at Kiba and Kyiucee, Gaara standing behind them scowling, his arms crossed as always.

"Oh, you are one to talk about how to act around children…" I said, scowling at Kiba, Ky glared at me, but the next thing I said had her go pale, "You missed, an important war council, for what? Sex? Oh yeah better have plenty of it now, because if we fail this, it won't be in existence after all the chaos is through," I growled at them, Ky recognized the seriousness of this situation and backed down sheepishly, Kiba looked guiltily at the ground. "Now, Edward, Alphonse please take Rain to her new home until we find a spot for her in a more suitable place, maybe Hinata would share a room with her…" I said to Ed.

"So this is the jackass who is taking over my little sister. What kind of sick fuck are you?" Kiba growled at Ed. Ed, however, was unfazed by this, who cares if this little pipsqueak wanted to take him on, Ed's hair was back in a braid, and he took his eyes off his book long enough to gaze warily at Kiba. Wow, Kiba was really being a dick today. Alphonse cracked his knuckles in a warning and took a step forward.

"No, it's okay Al, this guy doesn't even know how to take care of his own little sister. I think we might kill him if he fought us…" Ed said in a bored voice, looking at the chemistry book.

Kiba snarled, "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME AB-"

He was cut short by Raina, "BIGGER BROTHER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Ed's sleeve had been lifted back just enough to reveal the glint of steel under his trench coat. He was back to wearing his red one again, whereas Al wore a black one with a red brother symbol. She ran over in a panic and ripped off his glove on one hand, revealing skin, then on the other, showing his auto mail, she yanked up his sleeve and Ed sighed.

"Cooler than skin huh?" Ed said grinning down at her, flashing his auto mail smugly and Kiba's horrified face. Kiba took a step forward.

"No way this freak is taking care of her…" this time though, Al was the one to react. He clapped his hands together and knelt to the floor fast than Kiba could pounce, he used mini cyclones to knock Kiba onto the ground, Ed only seconds after Al, had clapped his hands also, making a thick layer of earth above Kiba pinning him, Kyiucee rushed Ed, but I pinned her to the wall with ice, walking to her.

"Stop it girl, Ed and Al will work this out. You have no need to be in this," I said with a leader's tone. Kyiucee wisely kept her mouth shut…for once.

"Look Kiba," Ed started, kneeling next to him, Kiba was attempting to do fang over fan but her could move, Ed had him pinned to well, "We don't use your "Chakra" or "Chi" we use science. Go ahead and fight me…but I have my reason for this arm…" Ed said in a scratchy calm voice, rubbing his arm. At that moment Rain ran up to Ed, tugging his shirt, mumbling something about letting Kiba go, and she accidently knocked out Ed's pocket watch. Al gasped as it fell to the floor, and I eyed it warily. Why would he have kept it after all this time? Ed seemed to hold his breath. Then it happened, the thing popped open. "Remember." Was the only word I got before Ed snatched it back off the floor and stuffed it in his pocket. He knelt and clapped, releasing Kiba, then he got up and swiftly left the big house.

"Brother!" Al called after him but it was no use, he took Rain's hand and her bags and went to their house, with a scowl. Di Imortales I was about to beat Kiba into a pulp, he was causing more trouble than he was worth. I releaded Kyiucee who cussed at me under her breath. Whatever I don't have time for this, I have a war to prepare for. After I filled Kiba in on all the details, I left the big house and went to mine. I walked in the door, and relief pounded through my chest, at the table, Ed, Al and Rain were all coloring happily, probably Rain's idea. But then I saw them standing in the corner. So…they had arrived… that means three down… one more to go for sure…and maybe yet two others…if I'm lucky…


	3. Part 1: Training and a Stange Storm

THIS STORY IS RATED M

MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK…

Alphonse's Pov (point of view to those who live under rocks)

Ed…. His watch…after all this time..so long…and he kept it…he couldn't even use alchemy up until a couple months ago when the Half-bloods found him in that dimension and pulled us both into this one. I wonder why they grabbed Winry too though… but now Ed was who knows where, there is a little girl in my room, and that dude Kiba is pissed at us…I hope the other ninja don't take it out on us. Please…why can't something just go right for once?

"Ed? Are you here?" I called as I stepped into the room that I now shared with my brother. At least for the time being. I saw his red trench coat hanging on a chair. He was in here…but where? I looked around. Ed was sitting in a corner. How had I missed that? He was in plain sight. He was just sitting there, it was getting late, more people should be arriving tomorrow. Ed's hair was down, and his bangs were covering his face, but he was just sitting there… looking at his arm.

"Hey Al… am… I a freak?" Ed asked me. Oh shit, was he getting emotional too? I sat next to him and put my back against a wall, resting there.

"Brother, if you are a freak then what am I? For fucks sake I was a suit of armor for almost five years. Does that make me a monster? Am I not supposed to even be alive? Don't question it Ed, you know what happens when we question it. But not, in my opinion a bit of automail just makes you better…" I replied in my quiet tone. I saw that Ed's pocket watch was back where it should be. Ed was wearing his black tank top, and some plain black pants, not his traveling ones, and his boots were by the bed. I stood up and put my trench coat on my side of the room, on my desk chair. I took off my boots and put them at the end of my bed as well, swapping my traveling shirt for a white tank, we would be sleeping soon anyway, so I put on some black basketball shorts. We each had a dresser, they would apparently, be moved into that giant bronze ship when we were ready to go in seven months. Wow, seven months. The world was going to end soon, and we were here, dotting around camp like nothing is wrong. I walked back to the corner and helped Ed back to his feet. Whatever, we would solve all this stupid shit tomorrow, when we were both rested. It was only 10:00 but I could really use some sleep. We had bed made from Pegasus down. I hadn't seen any Pegasus but I saw stables coming into camp. Pretty soon I had drifted off to sleep, my last sight was my older brother laying, looking up at the ceiling as I remembered him doing so many nights when I was still the armor. His arms were crossed behind his head and I almost laughed, thinking at least I fit the bed now…

After what seemed like seconds, my eyes flew open. A storm raged outside, thunder clapped and lightning ricocheted on the walls in my room. Reflections that last only a second before we are engulfed in darkness again, and yet, the sky continued to light up with more lightening. What the hell? I thought it didn't storm at this camp. I knew it was too good to be true. Wait…. there's someone crying in some room. Oh gods I don't wanna leave this bed, but of course. One glance at Ed proves he isn't going to it might as well be me, his hair was splayed across his face, and all over the place, he was sleeping soundly… for the first time in a while. I got up and wandered over to him, bending down and brushing his hair out of his face before going to the door. Well, if I open this door, no way in hell anyone else was going to bother checking it out, might as well then. The door creaked open, and a flash of lightening revealed a pair of feet. I followed them up, two tan legs, short white shorts, blue tank top, and a fierce face, beautiful, but as the lightening hit and her face lit up, her shadow black hair was thrown up and a scowl was on her face.

"Alphonse, Raina is sobbing uncontrollably, and has been for the past hour, I would help her, but I terrify that child, and I'm worse with children than Leo is with luck," She said to me, and a gruff tone. Seriously, for the past hour and this woman did nothing about it? What the hell?!

"Yeah okay then…" I said instead of my thoughts. Then I watched as she turned, and went back into her room, and started pounding the crap out of a punching bag, without gloves. No wonder she didn't go to get anyone, Rain is scared of her for good reason. I walked to Rain's room with hopefully not a scared expression. A large clap of thunder sounded and I walked into the room. Rain was crying on the floor. Oh gods how long had she been there?

"Raina…? Rain…come here.." I bent down and grabbed her comforted off her bed, she was in full panic mode, her eyes were puffy and she jumped me, almost strangling me. I covered her with a blanket, thank gods Ed and I don't sleep naked, I thought and she pulled on my shirt, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey, hey hey…come on, wanna sleep in our room tonight Rain?" She was still crying but I think she nodded. I picked her up, and carried her to our room, shutting the door behind me I saw a boy with black hair slip into Kahlan's room, he had something on his back that looked like a weird red sheath. I think those are used for katana. Oh great, I bet they are getting it on in there while I babysit, that's lovely. But my thoughts were pulled away by Raina sobbing again as thunder and lightning clapped outside the window. I laid her on the bed and sat down next to her, I put the blanket over her head, and did the same with mine. Then I scooted in front of here with something they called a "Mp3 player" and I put the headphones in, searching through the tracks for something that wasn't heavy metal or hard rock. Oh perfect, still kinda brutal but she would like sleeping with sirens, nothing to bad there. I put the headphones in her ears and pulled her close to me. I had a sudden vision of another little girl, cowering in my arms…she looked quite a bit like this one. I bit back tears as Rain started to fall asleep in my arms, I leaned against the headboard and rested my head on hers. Before I could stop it a single tear slipped down my cheek…no I would save this one…no matter what I would protect her… it wouldn't be like Nina….

I woke up at around four in the morning, the storm was still going on, it hadn't woken Rain up though, I gently removed my mp3 from her clutches and was about to pick her up.

"Big brother…let me stay in here for tonight please?" She mumbled. I shrugged, what harm could it do for one night, and it was still storming out anyway. I laid down on my back and she snuggled up next to me. I wonder if this is what having a daughter would be like… can I even have a daughter? I think I want one… not now but in the future. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, one arm around Rain, her wrapped up in her blanket and me in mine…maybe taking care of her won't be as much of a pain in the ass as I thought…

(The morning)

"What the fuck!?" I woke up to someone shouting. It was Kiba. Go figure. I rubbed my eyes groggily to clear my vision. Kiba was holding a sleepy confused Rain wrapped up in blankets in his arms. I realized my arm had fallen asleep.

"Is this what you feel like all the time, brother?" I joked, ignoring Kiba, rubbing my right arm. Ed sat up, his hair sprawled everywhere, he was scowling. I realized my hair must be worse and a bit self consciously tried to pat it down a bit.

"Oh shut up Al, why are we up, it's like 7:00…" Ed said rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at Kiba and saw Rain in his arms. A flash of pain went across his face before he smiled sadly. He was remembering that night in the storm when Nina forced us to push our beds together so she could lay in the middle, of course she ended up cuddling up close to Ed, seeing as I was a suit of armor, and that's not a very good pillow. "Oh I see…someone is scared of storms…"Ed smiled sad at me. We were having the same sad memories.

"Why was she sleeping with you, what the hell!?" Kiba asked accusingly at me. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Remembering my time in the suit of armor… it made me less like Ed than my time as an alchemist searching for him.

"She was terrified, and I was going to put her back in her bed, but she didn't want me to, I didn't plan on falling asleep," I said to him. Kiba still looked angry, looks like someone is jealous, but he also looked understanding. I'm sure the fact that I was just wearing a tank top and basketball shorts wasn't helping my case. Oh well… it wasn't sexual, I mean for fucks sake the child is less than half my age.

"I'd rather have her back in my room," Kiba said scowling.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to turn it into a sex cave for you and Ky, besides I have a new room for her, it's in the big house, Chiron is looking after her," Kahlan said, standing in the doorway, annoyed. "Now if you are done, we would all like to get back to sleep because training is soon, and Grimalkin just got here so you can count on it not being pleasant." I crashed back down to the bed, Ed doing the same. Kiba left the room to move Rain into the big house. I got the feeling that was the last time I would see her for a while, and I felt a twinge of sadness. My hair fell over my face and I drifted back off to sleep. The last thing I saw was Kahlan looking down at Ed and I before closing our room door with a soft click, it was still dark outside here…that's a bit…strange….

Finally I woke up for good, it was around 11:00, there was a girl standing over me. I blushed, I must look terrible but she was smiling. "Hey, I'm guessing you are Alphonse," She said, her voice was pretty, it was alto I liked that, it wasn't annoying that way. She had blackish brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She was beautiful. "My name is Sun," She said with another smile, but underneath that smile I knew she had seen sadness. She was depressed. I don't know why but that made me sad too. I sat up, and put my hair back, Ed's trench coat was already gone. Well then. Thanks for the wake up brother, I thought smiling. Wow, Sun was really cute.

"Hey sis, I want the Elric's to train with us for the first shift please," Kahlan said walking into the room. Wait…sis? Sun is her…sister. That's weird, but Kahlan was smiling at her sister now. She was gorgeous when she smiled, but Sun, she seemed to light up the room instead of her sadness and something dark always seemed to be trailing Kahlan. Somehow I get the sense Kahlan sacrificed something to make it so Sun could live happily… I wonder what price she paid. Sun handed me some weird black pants they fit like a second skin. They called them "skinny jeans" I liked them, but it took a bit of getting used to. She also gave me an orange camp half blood t-shirt. I didn't mind wearing that, it was just my size. I was also wearing some training shoes. I wonder if they made Ed dress like this. My trench coat was gone though. I jumped up and checked my closet, it was in there…well I guess they were politely telling us we wouldn't be needing them.

Training that day was intense, first session was with Kahlan, it was all dodge and attack wit ch this witch assassin called Grimalkin. She threw these huge knives and me and Ed and some ninja named Neji, Gaara, and Naruto. Neji and Gaara had no problem dodging them but Naruto, Ed and I had a few close calls. And on top of that we were fighting in an ice arena made by Kahlan that kept shifting when she wanted it to so we were constantly moving and dodging and trying to hit back. None of us got a single hit in on Grimalkin or Kahlan even though that Gaara kid looked like he wanted to murder them. But the Ninja were forbidden to use their jutsu in that training.

Second session was all attack, we played "hurt Gaara" which we all tried to kit him, but all of us failed miserably. Third session was easier though, first we had to climb a rock wall that rumbled, threw boulders at you and spewed lava, but the rest was nice. We learned healing and nature and monsterology, anything we may learn out there. We also sometimes learn basics of ancient Greek and a bit of Latin here or there. Our schedule went like that for a week. But this Friday was capture the flag. There was some sort of special surprise for us there. I wonder what it could be…


	4. Part 1: Blair and Shiki

THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK XXX WARNING

Shiki's POV

Where the hell am I? Some weird labyrinth in ruins, and on top of that I lost my team. Holy shit they are going to kill me. All I know is I'm on some weird rock, shaped like a fist, in the middle of a freaking forest. I could be monster hunting right now. This sucks so much ass.

Shiki would look up. He was sitting cross legged on what was known at camp as Zeus's fist. A giant rock shaped as a fist. It was also one of the entrances to what used to be Dedalus's labyrinth, but its days as that are over. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Something in the nearby trees rustled and his hands flew up to the blades on his back. A bunny hopped out. He almost face-palmed.

"Meow?" A feminine voice rifted up to him, and suddenly he fell, the ground blurring toward him, he rolled and landed on his feet.

"What the hell…" He looked up and a girl with purple hair was sitting on the rock where he previously resided. She was grinning, revealing stark white teeth in an innocent smile. She was wearing…a thong, and a see-through shirt, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Damn…" The anger faded and Shiki looked up at her. She was gorgeous.

"Are you a new toy? Do I get to play with you now?" She smiled and crouched, she was very cat like. Which, in Shiki's eyes, kind of explained a bit…

"Look beautiful, if anyone is doing the playing here, it's going to be me," He grinned. Suddenly a woman burst from the bushes. No not a woman, a snake…kind of, she had snakes for legs and snake hair. "Shit," Shiki jumped back, and wind pushed him up onto the rock, he looked at the woman in disgust, drawing his blades. She hissed at him, backing up, thinking he couldn't reach her, she drew a cross bow and aimed it. In a swipe of his blades, wind as sharp has his sword itself went flying towards her, slicing her in half, she exploded and gold dust rained down. "Well then…monsters don't do that where I come from!" Shiki said, disappointed yet startled, expecting more of a fight.

"MY HERO!" The woman jumped him from behind and he fell to the ground. He was sprawled on the ground and shocked, he had forgotten she was there. "Meow, are you going to play with me now?" She said playfully. Unexpectedly Shiki flipped, leaving his swords two feet away from them, he ripped off her shirt and started sucking on one of her nipples.

"What's the point of wearing a shirt when I can see them anyway?" his muffled voice came from below her, she was now seated in his lap, and his voice vibrating against her made her purr.

"It's… for…show," she stuttered weakly, no one has played with her like this before. Shiki grinned and started humming against her hard nipples, this was fun for him, making her squirm.

"Well, you shouldn't tease…" Shiki scolded her, still grinning, he slipped one hand into her thong. Wow, hot chick, middle of the woods, shouldn't I be more careful? All of Shiki's senses screamed trap, but one little voice inside him said…go ahead… it's time to play.

His hand inside the thong immediately felt wetness. Well damn, she's easy to please, he thought. Suddenly she cried out. "I'm B-blair," she stuttered looking down at him, he had dark, almost black, brown hair, one blue eye and one grey, and a scar on his cheek, it looks like he got slashed by something. He started fingering her in reply, making her moan, and squirm.

"I'm Shiki…" Nice introduction, he thought, laying her down and stripping off her thong too. He took off his own shirt and she gasped. He smirked, she wasn't expecting me to be like this… he thought, looking down at his almost six-pack and slender body, built for speed. Hey, I can have muscles too, not all wind fighters are pussies, he thought as he let her take his pants off.

He watched her, she had yellow eyes, quite pretty and purple hair with delicate hand with nails that might have been claws , enjoying the feeling of her hands going up and down the length of his big cock. When he first saw her she seemed to have fang-like teeth too, but she was doing quite well at hiding that, seeing as when she started to bob up and down on him all he got was pleasure.

After a while Shiki grew wary of her doing all the work, pulling her head away, he stood, he was nowhere close to cumming, so it was his turn to take charge, he thought with a smirk. "You know Blair….they call me the punisher…" He said, she looked up at him with almost fearful eyes, although her expression depicted nothing but lust. He grinned, and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and teased him, hovering just above his hard member, and it was her turn to grin. His expression seemed to turn more animal-like, he didn't like being teased. He leaned against the rock and picked her up, quite easily in fact, and dropped her back down, this time penetrating her soft wet hole. She moaned loudly and he grunted softly. He turned and slammed her into the rock, not hard, just enough to rattle her, and started pounding into her. She couldn't stop moaning and it was like music to his ears as he leaned in closer. "I won't be teased, and I. Told. You. I. Am. The…Punisher…" He slammed into her with each word on the last one, she almost couldn't take his entire length and he grinned, she would have been feeling a mix of pain and pleasure. I am nice too…he thought in the back of his mind, and stopped slamming into her like a total animal, this Kitty-cat had a human side too…might as well exploit that too while I'm at it, said a voice in his head.

He picked her up again, although this time he didn't slide her off, she just wrapped her legs around him, quivering, breathing heavily. He had to admit he was just a bit tired too… he laid her down very softly on the ground and started kissing her, still inside her he started to thrust gently while rubbing her clitoris. He kissed his way down to one of her large soft breasts, and started going a bit faster, rubbing harder, and he started sucking on one of her nipples. Blair put her hand on his head, moaning louder than before, and ran her fingers through his hair. He thrust into her one last time, hard, and felt her convulse on the inside, he bent back over her and held her as they both came.

"Shiki that was amazing…" She said curling up next to him, he had put on some pants and she had put on a bra and underwear, his swords lay next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. Crawl through a rotting labyrinth, come out on a fist shaped rock, fuck a pretty chick, kill a monster, middle of the woods, today was better than usual… he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
